


Roman Gladiator #3 and his friend [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [3]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Gladiators, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is a slave turned gladiator, Harold is his former owner/friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Gladiator #3 and his friend [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> The scenario I thought of while creating this manip is, Reese is a gladiator who used to be Harold's slave. Harold is a wealthy, upper-middle class Roman who led a peaceful life until Reese intervened to keep a powerful Roman senator from raping a friend, who was one of Harold's female slaves. The Senator, who hated Reese for standing up to him, was determined to make him pay for the insult and threatened Harold's life unless he either had John put to death, or sold John to him. Being the person he is, John told Harold he would kill himself (and thus free Harold of the threat) unless Harold gave in and sold him. So Harold very reluctantly did. The Senator then promptly sold Reese to a gladiatorial school, hoping he'd suffer there and eventually die in the arena. But Harold paid the school's manager to get John designated as a "Rudiarius", so he'd have some hope of surviving the Games. Clinging to that last bit of hope that he may one day escape the arena, Reese managed to survive his first few bouts. Harold is now working frantically behind the scenes (with bribes, subtle threats and machinations of his own) to topple the evil Senator from power, and get Reese freed. That's why Harold looks a bit shadowy here, and he's also got this thoughtful expression. Reese has long hair and a beard because I don't imagine gladiators were given regular haircuts.
> 
> This can be seen as gen or pre-slash, as you choose. Or if someone else thinks of a different scenario as a background for this, that would be fun. I'd love to hear it. : )
> 
> Comments, as always, are much loved. :)

 


End file.
